


Road Rage

by misura



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker Sandor Clegane, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Sandor knows better than to believe in faerie tales. (modern AU)
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Road Rage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



_I'm not afraid,_ she'd told him, voice trembling, and he'd laughed at her and dared her to take a ride with him, if she was so brave - _want to fly, little bird? want to get out of that cage they keep you in, to make sure the wolves and bears and tigers don't get you?_

He'd watched her put on his extra helmet, and thought, _fucking idiot,_ at himself, because no way, no how was this going to end well: he wasn't some faerie tale prince on a white horse, and she - she deserved one of those, maybe.

If faerie tale princes had actually existed. If Sandor hadn't known damn well what most (all) men were like. If the world had been anything other than a crappy place where the strong got stronger and the weak got their wings clipped and their dreams crushed and broken.

(Her arms tightened around his waist as the engine roared, and he wished he had the guts to keep on driving and never look back, just keep going until they ran out of road and then a little further, until they could pretend they were home and safe and meant to be together forever.)


End file.
